Siren
by Lost Prussian Soul
Summary: (story better than Summary!) After the disappearance of his brother, Lovino leaves home to search for him in the apocalyptic world outside the wall, ruled by the North Raiders. Along the way he meets a certain Albino who just won't leave him alone. But maybe it's for the better, because after all, It's a brutal world out there. PruMano. rated T for Lovi's potty-mouth and violence.
1. Sepia Sky

**aaaaaazHey Guys! So I recently came up with a new story idea, and I just finished plotting it and everything. I decided to put it to the test here, and see if any of you guys like it! Well, for those of you who ship PruMano. This is my otp and I thought this pairing suited the plot well. Really this chapter just explains and kind of introduces everyone, I'll be telling it from Lovino's point of veiw in third person. Probably because I really suck at writing in first person. This will probably be my last authors note on this story itself, unless I have to apologize for taking too long to post chapters. Hopefully that won't happen though, I plan to keep this story up to date. I know most of you who actually read my stories probably don't read my authors note, but for those of you who do I'll stop now and let you get to the story!**

**~Jay**

1: Sepia Sky

The world hadn't always been such a small place. It hadn't always been just the horizon that Lovino could see atop the roof of his house, or the very edge of his front yard. It hadn't always been eating the same thing every night, still hungry even after dinner because meals were so sparing. Life before hadn't always been lying awake in his bed, on edge, wondering what the next day would come. It hadn't always been wondering if he'd live long enough to see the world rebuild itself, if it ever would.

Lovino had started to lose hope. What was he thinking? Surely the human population would die out soon, left in a world littered by beasts of a failed vaccine and the rotting corpses of people who had died, catching the unknown virus too soon to be saved. He could remember the days that the supposedly life-saving vaccine for the certain virus had come out, people lined up at clinics for miles, just waiting for a dose of what was to save the world. And though the certain virus had been eradicated just weeks later, it was the vaccine that had set the world in backward motion. People losing their minds, falling off the brink of insanity. Cannibalism over common sense, betrayal and those who were brutal and merciless.

And in Lovino's mind, zombies sounded way better than the apocolyptic world he was living - no, _surviving_\- in right now.

But even so it was almost traumatizing to think of all humanity, wiped out in one clean swipe. History, knowledge, all gone. Of course, maybe those filthy Raiders would make it if their group became powerful enough, but the world had to end sometime.

It didn't change the fact that it could've ended it a better way.

But Lovino had been known for his rather negative attitude anyway, so what did it matter? Ever since Feliciano had disappeared and Raiders had taken over his neighborhood he had nothing to look forward to. Beacuse of this Granpa Rome had only become more overprotective, Lovino wasn't even allowed to go scavenging anymore!

Well, that was about to change. Lovino had decided to run away. Where? He wasn't quite sure, there was really no place to run, after all. Running away wasn't his only excuse. If there was one more part to his plan of escaping hell, it was finding Feliciano. Dead or alive. Lovino sure hoped he wasn't dead, but regardless he was going to find his brother. Even if he had to search the ends of the earth, and even if it meant dying in the process.

_XxxX_

Hazel eyes peered through the window painted with a predawn sky, early morning clouds tinted sepia. It was almost like looking at an old photograph, the veiw was so worn and faded that Lovino felt like he could pick it up in a frame of glass. But this was it. Today was the day that he would get to see the world beyond his front yard. Careful not to wake his grandfather who was thankfully still asleep down the hallway, Lovino crept down the stairs to the basement of the house, grabbing his backpack along the way. School had been cancelled for nearly four years, so he'd had no need for it.

Dumping its contents out onto the basement floor, crumpled papers and worn down books hit the floor, along with broken lead pencils and mechanical pencils with no graphite left. He kicked the four-year-old worksheets aside, starting to fill the pack with necessities. Canned food, water bottles, a box of matches and bullets. A gun and knife in his belt. Lovino wasn't much for physical combat, but if he couldn't run, he would fight. And his aim was exceptional.

Quietly making his way back upstairs he listened to make sure Rome was still asleep, before tossing a folded up note on the table of the kitchen. It didn't explain what he was doing or where he was going, just a messy, handwritten scrawl of scentences saying he'd be out and wouldn't be back for a while.

How long a while would be, Lovino had no idea. Taking one last look at the note on the table, he left, Closing the door ever so softly as not to alert anyone he was leaving.

Staring up at the sky for a moment, he kept one hand on his gun, ready to pull it out any second. He could see the inner city wall from the corner of his vision, but unlike most he wasn't headed toward it. Even if the place sounded like a dream, plenty of food, _living people_, and no Raiders or beasts. But what did it matter if he went toward the wall? They probably wouldn't let him in anyway, and there was no way Feliciano would be behind the wall. His brother had been infected around the time he disappeared, and they didn't let the infected behind the wall.

It would be dawn soon. Lovino needed to at least be out of the neighborhood by then, knowing his grandfather wouldn't venture any farther than that. So he headed west, taking off in a sprint. Of he could get out of the neighborhood by dawn, he would be out of Raider territory. At least, until he came up on the eight-lane highway. But he still had a ways to go before then.

_XxxX_

It'd never occured to him how deathly quiet the streets were so early in the morning. The only sound he heard was the echoing of his quick footsteps against the pavement of the empty streets, every now and then passing a permanentaly stopped car on either side of the paved street. The silence was soothing yet eerily unsettling at the same time, as he ran from the still rising sun, away from the east horizon. Lovino had no idea where to go, where to start, where to search. If he'd even survive alone out here, long enough to find his brother.

But he kept running, even as his legs started to hurt and the weight of the pack on his back seemed to grow heavier. He kept a steady pace, though he was running out of breath. He wouldn't stop until he'd made it out, and he could feel himself getting closer.

Finally reaching the gate that separated the streets and houses from the downtown area, Lovino adjusted the pack on his shoulders and gripped the brushed metal of the gate, rusted and worn away. It looked as if it was about to shatter but he knew the gate could hold his weight. Looking behind him for a moment to see the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon, the sky tinted muted shades of orange, purple, pink and blue. It would've been a beautiful sight, if there wasn't such a bad meaning behind it. Raiders would be out in mere minutes, and with that knowledge the Italian knew he didn't have much time to regain his breath and get himself over the gate.

He stood panting for a moment for a moment, his hand gripping the metal gate so tight his knuckles were white. He couldn't stop now, and there was no way he was going back. Hoisting one foot on the rusted metal of the gate, he began to climb. Lovino could see just past the rusty gate, from what led to the still, dead looking outer city. It's only movements being tumbleweeds that blew west, the direction he was headed for. Swinging his legs over the top of the gate, Lovino jumped, landing on his feet with a thud.

_This is it,_ he thought. He felt so dangerously free, no longer in the confines of his front yard. But who knew where the road would leave him? Was he really going to find his brother, or was this just a test of survival?

Lovino would just have to wait and see.

_To Be Continued..._

**Augh excuse me if this chapter is kind of short and boring. I don't get straight into the shippy-shippy thing yet, but that will build soon enough. also, I don't think I explained some stuff very well. I'd rather not bore you guys with a long explanation, but you'll hopefully get the gist of it later. Raiders are the main antagonist group, who usually have a tattoo that signify what group of raiders they are apart of. In this case, the West Raiders are the group that's taken over Lovino's neighborhood.**

**Mind you, this is more of an apocolyptic kind of thing. Basically there was this unknown virus that spread and killed many (I haven't come up with a good name for it yet.) And the government made this supposed vaccine. Due to the traces of virus in the vaccine which reacted to chemicals in the vaccine itself, People who got more than 3 doses of it turned into beasts. You know, massive strength, cannibalism, etc.**

**I won't spoil Gil's cover, but I can assure you there will be more awesomeness in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and if it's not too much, please leave a reveiw! They really help me as a writer and constructive criticism is totally okay.**


	2. Red Eyes

**I was hoping to get this chapter out the same day as i did the first, but who knows. I may, I may not. I just wanted to get this chapter out tonight because for me tomorrow is monday and, well, school prevents me from doing a lot of things. Chances are I will mostly update on weekends and possibly thurdays. I'm currently writing this as the Super Bowl is on (Go America .-.) so I've got a bit of time on my hands! Thank you for reading and reveiws are greatly aprecciated!**

**~Jay**

2: Red Eyes

The city was empty. Lifeless. It sent shivers down Lovino's spine, how eerily quiet this place was. The early morning sky was just starting to fade to the bright blue it was. It was the only thing that seemed more alive in this place, than Lovino of course. But at least he'd made it out alive, and unharmed! The only problem now was finding his brother, who was hopefully still alive. Lovino smirked.

"Damn bastards didn't catch me, this time." He said to himself, feeling rather accomplished.

Unfortunatley that feeling didn't last long, he still had a _long_ way to go. He hoped at least he could get out of town by tonight, in and out of raider territory long enough to get some rest. Thankfully, he knew of just the person to go to for advice, even if it would take a few hours to get there on foot, and even if he had to cross through Raider territory.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short, chestnut colored locks. It was better to get going now if he wanted to save time. If Feli was still alive out there, It was time that could save his brother's life.

_XxxX_

Lovino hadn't picked a rather bad time to leave, it was the middle of August. Autumn was starting to crawl through the weather, though traces of summer still lingered in nature.

Or rather now, the lack of nature. Everything seemed so dead. Lovino could still remember August days as a kid, spending hours in the soft heat, dreading the day school started. He could still remember the kid from next door who'd never stop bothering him, Antonio his name was? Who knew where he was now, for all Lovino knew he could be dead, or a Raider.

Finally coming apon the eight-lane highway he was trying to reach, Lovino stopped short, taking a moment to regain his breath after he walked for what seemed like miles through the dead outer city, abandoned and lifeless. Not that he was lonely or anything, but complete silence in broad daylight was unsettling, especially with the knowledge that he was nearing West Raider territory. But hey, at least he had his gun. That was a necessity out here, alone.

Pulling said gun from his belt he stepped onto the paved highway, walking along the faded yellow lines that separated each lane. The road was so wide, abandoned cars littering lanes here and then. He swung the gun around his fingers unconciously every few moments, trying to distract himself from the loud silence and the impending fear of being attacked by raiders.

Lovino let out a releived sigh as he neared the empty Diner up ahead. This was the place he was looking for, knowing it wasn't completely empty. Snooping in on raiders conversations had finally paid off. Lovino quickened his pace to a jog before stopping at the door, hesitating to open it for just a moment. The place sure did seem empty, but he knew there was no way in hell it was.

Lovino could've sworn he'd seen a flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye, but before he knew it the gun in his hand was gone, now pressed firmly to his forehead. Sky blue eyes stared at him through cracked glasses, the stranger's gloved hands lingering on the trigger.

"A kid like you shouldn't be out here." The voice warned. Hazel eyes narrowed hard at the stranger before him, and Lovino stayed completely still.

"Calm down, you bastard. I've got a favor for you. So give me the damn gun and stop trying to be intimidating, because you're not." He said firmly.

The other hesitated a moment, before taking a step back and pressing the side of the gun against Lovino's chest. The Italian quickly took it, putting it back in his belt.

"The name's Jones. Glad to meet your aquaintance." The blond said monotonously, holding out his hand. Lovino only studied his fingernails, shrugging.

"I can't say the same to you." The Italian replied casually, his expression emotionless.

The American gritted his teeth for a moment, but forced a smile. "So, what about that favor of yours?" Alfred asked, taking a moment to study the shorter male before him. Lovino refused to meet the other's eyes, keeping his expression neutral.

"I'm headed Northwest." Lovino said simply.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Woah, dude, do you have a death wish?" He asked, astonished. Lovino glared at him for a moment, before continuing.

"I'm headed up toward the mountains, you've heard the rumors of the safe camp up there, am I wrong?" Alfred thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah. But you'd have to go through North Raider Territory too, and the feild of beasts. What's your reason for even heading there?" He asked, curious. Lovino's eyes hardened.

"That's none of your concern. I want info, and I've heard you've got maps too."

Alfred nodded slowly. "Got'cha. But what are you gonna give me in return?" He asked, a smirk poking at his lips.

_Damnit,_ Lovino thought,_ how did I not see this coming?_ He paused, before smirking in return.

"Four ounces. Pure."

Alfred's eyes widened a second time. "Dude, you've got to be kidding!"

Lovino scoffed, pulling out a small jar of honey from a pocket in his pack. Honey was considered liquid gold nowadays, it was extremely rare and expenisive.

"Idiot. Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Alfred snatched the jar, staring through the thick, golden liquid inside of it.

"Ask all you want."

_XxxX_

"And whatever you do, stay clear of the Siren." Alfred finished off, after explaining all the routes to the Northwest. In all honesty, Lovino wasn't headed toward the northwest. Well, he was in a sense, but not toward the safe zone. Truth be told, there was no safe zone. It was a Raider's lie, a thing they often used to lure woman to them. Raiders were disgusting human beings, only focused on power, and taking advantage of woman. Not all were like that, but most were. Though it may not've seemed like it, Alfred was one of them too. Why he was taking advice from a raider, he'd never know. But with all his knowledge he'd gained from listening in at east headquarters, Lovino could tell truth from lie, but he'd never heard of the Siren before.

Lovino gave the American a quizzical look.

"Siren?" He asked, confused. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah, the Siren. A person with no raider, beast or infected markings in the outer city. Who knows, he could be here now. But they're going to feed you lies, lure you to your death. You won't know who they are, I don't even know who they are. But I've heard the stories of them. Your best option is to trust no one and kill whatever comes in your way. Look, kid. I may be a raider, and we may be on opposite sides, but what you're doing is suicidal. Even more so because you're traveling alone. I'm not gonna try and stop you, but I wish you luck out there. Try not to die, I heard it's bad for your health." Alfred smirked, but Lovino's expression stayed neutral.

Slowly he stood up, shoving the jar of honey toward the American once again. Lovino put the pack on his shoulders, turning to leave.

_"Grazie." _He thanked simply, pushing the door open. Alfred laughed. "No problem, dude!"

And so he was off again, headed west.

_XxxX_

Lovino couldn't've been sure how long he'd been traveling, in and out of raider territory. Sure, he'd had to hide a few times to avoid the occasional gang of Raiders, but so far he hadn't had to shoot or stab anything. But night would be falling soon, and that was the time when raider gangs were most hostile. He either had to make it out of raider territory or find somewhere to hide. But this territory didn't end for miles, and as the sun sank further down the west horizon it was clear that Lovino wasn't getting out tonight. Cautiously he weaved his way through all the abandoned buildings of the outer city, trying to find somewhere safe to hide.

He was nearing a rather large Golf course, surrounded by dark windowed, lifeless seeming houses. It'd be the perfect place to -

"Hey, kid!"

Lovino was torn from his thoughts as a small gang of raiders neared him. Though it didn't show, fear started to pool in his chest. He felt as if he'd drown in it, but he was frozen in place. _Run! _His thoughts pleaded. _Fucking run!_

"Hey you! Show me your wrist!" One of them called. They were looking to see the tattoo that marked him a part of their headquarters, but Lovino didn't have one. Hell, he didn't have any raider or beast markings! He was just another human, trying to survive!

"Are you deaf, kid? I said, show me your wrist!"

And that's when he ran, feet echoing off the pavement in quick thumps. He could hear the many footsteps behind him, and though they were far away, they were closer to him than Lovino would've preferred. It didn't help that they were gaining on him.

Lovino ran for what felt like miles, weaved through buildings, allies, hid behind cars. He'd finally lost them, watching carefully through a broken window as the gang ran past him.

It was totally dark now, stars decorating the eigengrau sky.

When Lovino was sure the raiders were gone, he stood up, sneaking out of the broken window. The golf course wasn't even a mile away, and even as exhausted and tired Lovino was his determination to rest somewhere safe was enough to get him there. He nearly collapsed through the door of a dark, empty house, though he managed to shut and lock it. Even in the night the house still looked as if people had lived here, but they just up and left. They'd even left the door open.

Lovino couldn't feel his legs anymore, and his whole body was unbearably sore. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, and collapsed in a room on the second floor. The world faded away, and he fell into the soothing darkness of sleep.

_XxxX_

Lovino was suddenly awoken by the sounds of the second floor window creaking open, and the soft footsteps of another's presence. Hushed jade eyes opened up to see the outline of another figure in the dark room, looking out the window. Reaching over to grab the small flashlight in his pack, he pulled the knife out of his belt as well. Turning on the flashlight a beam of light illuminated the room. The figure jumped, but Lovino's tired eyes only saw a flash of white and red before the figure had pounced on top of him, wrestling for the flashlight. Lovino held it out of their reach, giving the stranger a good slash with the knife to their left shoulder. They stumbled back, letting out a strangled grunt of pain.

"_Gott, verdammt!"_ Came a rather pained voice, and the figure held their left shoulder. Lovino shined the flashlight on the figure, finally revealing their features. And this man, had feratures like no other. Skin so pale it seemed to _glow,_ messy, snow-white hair, and eyes that were like pools of crimson, seeming to shine with orange and gold flecks. Lovino had never seen anyone like this man.

The stranger turned away from the light, still cradling his shoulder.

"Turn the flashlight off! Do you know what you've done?" The stranger yelled, though he kept his voice hushed. When Lovino didn't respond, he grunted and threw something, Lovino couldn't tell what, but it knocked the flashlight out of his hand, making it shatter on the floor. He could hear the figure stand up, and soon enough he'd pulled Lovino up with him.

"Look, kid, you seem pretty skilled with a knife, but you've just broadcast our location to a group of raiders. If you wanna live, follow me. And by the looks of it, you're not ready to die, huh?"

_To Be Continued..._

**I actually feel really accomplished because it's 12am where I am and I finally got this out.**

**Translations:**

**Grazie (Italian): thank you**

**Gott, verdammt (German): god, damn it**


End file.
